Running Free
by Windangel
Summary: Series about what happens to Sirius and Remus after book three. It swaps between Remus' and Siri's POV's. A bit of romance, a bit of angst. I like to think this is a really good storee. PLEASE READ!!!! I'll give you chocolate if you do... ^-~
1. Chapter One: Escape

Welcome to my first ever (published) fic! (my other one don't count, its a songfic). It's   
basically about what happens to the two remaining Marauders after book 3. I know GoF is   
out, (I've read it four times!) but you don't find out what happens to Lupin and I had a flash  
of inspiration for what happens with Sirius. I called it 'Running Free' 'cos Sirius' physical   
entrapment (the fugitive thing) and the discrimination Remus faces (the werewolf thing).   
There is some romance (a lot actually!) later on. Oh yeah, and Remus is going to get drunk.  
I pretty much have the plot worked out, but it is open to change, so if anyone has any  
good ideas please email them to me or put them in a review. Well, that's enough rambling  
from me. Enjoy the storee! Wind to thy wings!  
Windangel  
  
Author's Note: stuff in are thoughts. ^_^  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter One: Escape  
Sirius  
"You are-truly your father's son, Harry..." Sirius managed, his throat sore from disuse. He   
met his godson's green-eyed stare ofver his shoulder. He looks so much like James... he   
thought, smiling slightly to reassure Harry. Sirius nudged the Hippogriff's sides, putting his  
arms tightly around Buckbeak's neck as he lurched into flight. Feeling slightly sick, he tried  
to interest himself in the grey plumage of his fellow fugitive, and not in the massive drop  
below. Failing there, he turned his mind to his newfound freedoom. He couldn't help  
smiling to himself, even though the expression felt odd on his lips. Before tonight, I   
haven't smiled since...the last time I saw Lily and James alive. He sighed. But things were   
definately looking up. He was out of Azkaban, Harry knew he existed (and that he was   
innocent!) and was out of Peter's reach. Sirius frowned. Now that was a familiar  
expression.  
  
Peter, Peter, Peter. Slimy bastard not only ruined my life but made sure Lily and James   
didn't have a life to ruin. Little weasel even escaped punishment - if you don't count   
spending twelve years as a rat...  
  
Fourteen people. Fourteen had died for his worthless existance. Two of them supposed   
'best friends'. Why hadn't I realised? It's all my...  
No. Stop it there Sirius. Get a hold on yourself.   
He quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.   
  
"So," he said out loud to his companion. "They call you Buckbeak, right?"  
  
Buckbeak turned his head around and fixed Sirius with a piercing stare as if to say "Who  
wants to know?"  
Sirius stared back, not blinking, and when he finally looked away, the Hippogriff looked   
satisfied.   
  
"Where are we going?" he asked, trying to keep things friendly. Look at me. I'm asking an   
animal where we're going.  
  
They were now far beyond the Hogwarts grounds, and the sun was just beginning to rise,   
illuminating the sky with pinkish light.   
"I thought we'd go South. Somewhere warm." Even though it was summer here, Sirius was   
still freezing cold. He hadn't been properly warm since he'd escaped. Buckbeak seemed to   
understand what he wanted and straightened up his course. Content with that, Sirius leant   
over, resting his head on Buckbeak's neck, and went to sleep.   
  
***  
  
Sirius woke a few hours later, bright sunlight on his eyelids. He sat up quickly, panic   
gripping him. If someone had seen them!? He steeled himself, and looked down, trying not   
to feel dizxzy. It was a forest. He breathed again.   
  
"How are ya, Buckbeak?" he stroked the smooth feathers. Buckbeak turned his head around   
again, but this time his eyes were half closed, and Sirius noticed with a jolt that his wing  
-beats were getting weaker. Alarmed, Sirius directed Buckbeak towards the ground. The   
Hippogriff gratefully headed downwards, Sirius clutching him tightly. He screwed his eyes   
shut when they entered the trees, but Buckbeak expertly avoided injury, landing roughly,   
but safely, on the pine-needles. Sore from the long ride, Sirius slid of the Hippogriff's back  
onto the ground, groaning. There are probably farms nearby, he realised, annoyed. and   
that means Muggles. We're going to have to find some shelter. He grabbed the exhausted   
Hippogriff's rope, and urged him forwards.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Didja like it?? Didja hate it??? It gets more interesting later on, so bare with me. PLEASE   
review I really NEED some feedback. (If you're an author I'll read your fic and review it too!  
I promise!) Or even email me! (windangel@thespark.com). Thankyou for reviewing! (I   
KNOW you did) and until we meet again, I'll leave you with this little question...If you know   
the answer, put it in a review!   
  
Who said this: "Percy wouldn't recognise a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing   
Dobby's tea cosy."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius or Hogwarts or Harry or Buckbeak. Damn.  
  
Claimer: I own the plot. Yay.  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Discrimination

  
Ohhhhhhh........ chapter two.................. this one's Remus' point of view. I introduce my   
own character in this chapter.... she's really cool. you'lll meet her properly later. as always   
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!   
Wind to thy wings!!!  
Luv, Windangel  
  
Chapter Two: Discrimination  
  
Remus  
  
God, this is boring. Four hours sitting in this bumpy carriage with only trees to look at.   
What to do...? Remus Lupin slumped back into his seat, absentmindedly drumming his  
fingers on the leather. He thought it was very kind of Dumbledore to lend him a school   
carriage and he was grateful of course, but he couldn't help wishing he could have taken the  
train. It would have been much quicker and much less boring. But thanks to Severus, there  
was no chance of that. It had taken some debate for Dumbledore to accept his resignation,  
but he had done. Remus closed his eyes, remembering bitterly what had happened.   
  
That morning I had been exhausted. I had been using the Wolfsbane potion for twenty-two   
months, and transformations using it were a lot easier and less tiring, so last night had been   
an ordeal that I had gotten out of the habit of enduring. However, instead of staying in bed  
recovering, as I usually did, I felt obligated to make an appearance. I had to find out what  
happened to Sirius.   
I stumbled into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Dumbledore. I saw Snape glare at   
me, then go and sit at the Slytherin table. I ignored him.  
  
"Why Remus." Dumbledore greeted me amiably. "I wasn't expecting you this morning."  
  
I rubbed my face. "I feel terrible, but," I lowered my voice. "I need to know what happened."  
  
"Yes, yes, I thought you might." he too began to whisper. "He has escaped Hogwarts on   
Hagrid's Hippogriff. Harry and Miss Granger sorted it."   
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "And Peter?"  
  
"Sadly Peter escaped when you transformed. Regrettable." There was a finality in his tone   
that said all too clearly, 'no more questions now.' He smiled. "Potatoes, Remus?"  
  
"Thanks Professor." I glanced at Severus. He was smiling. Odd, I thought. I would   
have thought he'd still be in a foul mood... As I watched him talking to some students, I   
tried to make out the words. (While I was at Hogwarts I had learnt to lip-read, which came in  
useful when spying on people being yelled at by teachers.)  
  
'Sound really surprised,' he was saying. 'Remember, I was telling you about last night, and I  
accidentally let slip.'  
  
'Yes Sir!' said the boy, who I recognized as Draco Malfoy, a malevolent grin on his pale face.  
Somehow I knew what they were talking about. My heart stopped. Before I could say  
anything to Dumbledore, Draco stood up and yelled at the top of his voice,   
  
"WHAT?!!!!!" Snape grinned even wider as the Great Hall fell silent. "I never knew... he's   
a....." There was no need for him to shout anymore. Now everyone was listening.   
  
"Who's a what?" came a voice.   
  
"Proffessor Lupin!" Malfoy declared, "Is a WEREWOLF!!" He pointed at me accusingly, and I   
suddenly felt like I was under a spotlight. Everyone's eyes were on me. I closed my own   
and took a few deep breaths. I heard Dumbledore's chair scrape beside me.   
  
"Sit down please, Mr. Malfoy." he spoke into the silence, his soft voice ringing throughout   
the Hall.  
  
"But Sir," came a voice which I recognized as Fred Weasley's, "It isn't true... is it?"  
  
"It is, I'm afraid," A babble broke out at this confirmation. "But," the Headmaster called over  
the noise, which reluctantly subsided, "I see no reason for that to affect your opinion of him."  
He sat down again and turned to face me. The Great Hall grew noisy again.   
  
"It was Severus, wasn't it." he stated. I nodded grimly. I opened my eyes, struggling to   
keep my face impassive.   
  
"If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I believe I have some packing to do." I stood and strode   
out of the Great Hall, trying to ignore the whispers that followed me.  
  
A particularly large bump in the road jolted Remus back to the present. Stop moping about  
it. he told himself firmly. Just accept there's nothing for you at Hogwarts and get on with  
your life. Then he had a sudden idea. He rummaged in his battered case and brought out   
parchment, ink and his quill. He loaded it carefully and wrote,   
Dear Erin,  
Then crossed it out because it sounded too much like a love letter. Which it wasn't. Finally   
he settled on 'To Erin,', and began again.  
  
To Erin,   
I have resigned. I had thought this job would last longer than a year, but things   
did not work out. I will explain when I see you.   
I currently have nowhere to stay, so would you mind if I stayed with you for a while? It   
would not be for long, just until I find permanent accomodation. If this is not convenient I   
will find somewhere else, but I would like to stay with you - someone I trust. I will meet   
you at Kings Cross as planned.   
Remus Lupin  
  
The letter was short, but it took Remus almost an hour to write. Unlike when he wrote to   
his parents or (now) Sirius, when the words came easily, his letters to Erin always turned   
out sounding formal and awkward. Nevertheless, he sealed it into an envelope and  
addressed it.   
  
"Excuse me?" he called forwards to the driver.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" he replied stiffly, still keeping his eyes on the road ahead.  
  
"You have owls I could use don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir. They're asleep in the back compartment of the cart."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Remus noticed with a sigh the all-too-polite tone the driver used when talking to him. He   
obviously knew that Remus was a werewolf, and was forcing himself to be nice by calling him  
'Mr. Lupin' and 'sir'. Remus sighed, trying not to get depressed over it, and sent his letter.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Didja like it?? Didja hate it??? It gets more interesting later on, so bare with me. PLEASE   
review I really NEED some feedback. (If you're an author I'll read your fic and review it too!  
I promise!) Or even email me! (windangel@thespark.com). Thankyou for reviewing! (I   
KNOW you did) and until we meet again, I'll leave you with this little question...If you know   
the answer, put it in a review!   
  
What make of car did the Weasleys own?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Remus or Dumbledore or Snape the Evil Git or   
Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. (I think that's it...)  
  
Claimer: I own the plot and Erin (yay!) 


	3. Chapter Three: Life on the Run

well, the third chapter..... origionally this chapter was quite boring (I hate to say it about   
my own fics, but it WAS) so I spiced it up a little. We're back to Sirius, (you'll have to wait   
until the next chapter to meet Erin) and I introduce (sorta) a girl called Angel. She's really   
cool too. I really pity Sirius... but you'lll find out why! if you read on......  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Life on the Run  
  
Sirius  
  
Buckbeak and Sirius finally found a suitable spot: a small, but steep hill. Buckbeak was   
almost asleep on his feet, and Sirius' stomach was complaining loudly about not being fed   
for two days. He knew he would have to supply the food, but before he did that, Buckbeak   
needed a place to kip. Sirius hadn't really expected a nice cave, so he'd have to supply one   
of those too.   
  
"Stand back." He told the Hippogriff, pulling on his rope. He drew his wand (which   
Dumbledore had returned to him during their breif conversation) and pointed it at the steep  
side of the hill. He covered his eyes and shouted,  
  
"Reducto! Reducto!"  
  
Dirt flew through the air as the side of the hill was blasted away. When Sirius could see   
again, a hole large enough for Buckbeak to sleep in was visible.  
  
"In you go," Sirius pushed the tired animal into the hole. Buckbeak looked grateful for just   
a place to collapse. He crawled in and fell into slumber straight away. Smiling slightly,   
Sirius cast an illusion over the hole to make it look like only the side of the hill. His   
stomach growled.   
  
Now for some food.  
  
He concentrated on his dog-form and transformed. After taking a few seconds to get used   
to having four legs again, he loped off into the trees to hunt.  
  
***  
  
It was a few hours before sunset when Sirius found Buckbeak again. He was laden with  
three rabbits and a couple of rats (He imagined that the rats were Peter and they were pretty   
mangled). He transformed back to human form not to scare Buckbeak, and banished the   
illusion. The Hippogriff was awake, but relaxing, still hidden. Sirius gave him the rats and   
two of the rabbits, keeping one for himself.   
  
Eating raw meat was something Sirius had gotten used to over the past year, but he still   
couldn't bring himself to do it in human form. Having canine instinct urging him on made it   
a lot easier, so he transformed where Buckbeak couldn't see him and began to disembowel   
the rabbit with his teeth, hidden behind a tree. The dog part of Sirius enjoyed the meal. The  
human was too starved to care. He quickly finished his disgusting dinner and transformed.   
  
"Still about an hour 'til sunset," he said, emerging from behind the tree. "We'll leave when   
it gets dark."  
  
Buckbeak seemed to understand, and curled up in his hole for a quick sleep. Sirius buried   
the bones of their dinner, and sat down next to where Buckbeak lay. Absentmindedly he   
fumbled with the neck of his tattered robes to feel the chain that hung there. He brought it   
over his head and let the locket at the end dangle in front of his eyes. The once glittering   
silver was tarnished and dirty, but Sirius could still make out the patterns carved into it.   
Flipping it open as he had done many times in Azkaban, he gazed at the tiny picture: a man  
and a woman with their arms around each other. The woman's warm blue eyes glittered and   
her silver-blond hair shone in the sunlight. The man's long black hair was falling over his   
eyes and the woman was brushing it away, laughing silently. Sirius felt tears spring to his   
eyes as he watched them both laughing. We were so happy when that photo was taken...  
  
  
His eyes slid from the picture to a small message in tiny writing on the other side.   
  
'Sirius my love, not a day goes by that I don't think about how much I love you. Angel.'  
  
Angel, where are you? Sirius felt like screaming the words, but he couldn't. That could   
draw attention to himself, and there were Muggles nearby... Tears were now flowing freely   
down his gaunt face. I miss you so much. You were always there for me... and I was   
there for you. But not any more. Do you really think I'm guilty, where-ever you are? Are   
you thinking right now about how I killed all those people and betrayed my best friend? Do   
you hate me? Are the words in my locket a lie?   
  
If I could only talk to you... explain everything... but I can't. I don't know where you are. If   
I could just hold you, even for a second, smell your special scent, feel your warmth, hear   
your voice saying 'Sirius, I still love you,' everything would be alright. But I can't. So it's   
not. Sirius closed his eyes and pictured her face. Smiling, laughing, crying, fearful... Not   
allowing himself to cry out loud, and scream like he wanted to, he slumped forwards, his   
head in his hands, crying, and waited for sunset.  
  
***  
  
After a few days Sirius and Buckbeak fell into a pattern. Sirius would wake at dawn and they  
would find shelter. Leaving Buckbeak hidden, Sirius would go hunting. Before sunset they   
would eat whatever Sirius had managed to catch or find, then they'd continue, Sorois asleep   
on Buckbeak's back, to wake up again at dawn.   
  
Sirius had managed to communicate to Buckbeak the dangers of being seen, so if they were   
flying over a city or heavily populated area he would wake Sirius so he could put an   
invisibility charm over the two of them. He couldn't hold these for long in his starved state,   
so they only used them when necessary.   
  
Occasionally they were stuck over ocean and had no choice but to keep going, but Beaky   
seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to finding dry land. But, when possible, Sirius   
made sure they had some extra food just in case.   
  
Three days into their journey, something different happened. Sirius was just settling himself  
to sleep when he heard a soft hooting in his ears. Waving his arm to shoo whatever it was,  
he mumbled, "Go away,"   
  
The hooting just became louder until...  
  
"OWCH!!"  
  
Sirius sat up quickly, rubbing his ear where the owl had bitten it. A letter fell into his lap. It  
was from Dumbledore.   
  
Sirius,   
While it is excellent that you are safely out of Britain, the danger is not over yet.   
I know that you are heading south,  
  
How the hell does he know that?  
  
so if you will forgive me for being an interfering old man I would like to make a suggestion  
as to your destination. I believe the perfect place would be Australia. It is English-speaking,  
and far enough away that people will not be as hyped about your escape. Also, the capital  
city would be an excellent place for you to stay.  
  
A city? Is he out of his mind?  
  
Do not think me a fool for suggesting it. Canberra is not the average capital. It is quite   
large but not at all crowded. I believe there is a pine reserve planted inside which you will   
find comfortable.   
  
Was that sarcasm?  
  
Please think over my suggestions.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. I am sure this owl would be happy to take a letter or two back for you.  
  
The owl was waiting patiently, perched on Sirius' shoulder. He yawned, muttered 'Lumos'   
and holding his wand in his teeth, he scrawled a reply.   
  
Dumbledore,   
Thanks for the suggestions, I'll keep them in mind. I am very grateful for   
your help last week and cannot thank you enough.   
Sirius  
  
Then, because Dumbledore had said 'or two', he grabbed another piece of parchment. His   
quill hovered for a moment as he wondered who to write to. There was either Remus, or   
Harry.   
Hmmmmm..... Then he thought of something that made his heart leap. Remus probably  
knew where Angel was! He made up his mind in a second. Besides, he had written to Harry  
only yesterday using that owl he bought. Illusions are damn handy sometimes!  
  
Moony,   
Just a quick note. Buckbeak and I are fine. We're heading south, won't tell you   
where though. So far I haven't seen any sign of the Ministry. But I have one question for   
you. Do you know where Angel is? It's just that I need to see her, explain everything. Send  
word as quickly as possible.   
Sirius  
  
Sirius was now fighting to keep his eyes open. He fitted the letters to the owl's leg and   
went to sleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Didja like it?? Didja hate it??? It gets more interesting later on, so bare with me. PLEASE   
review I really NEED some feedback. (If you're an author I'll read your fic and review it too!  
I promise!) Or even email me! (windangel@thespark.com). Thank you for reviewing! (I   
KNOW you did) and until we meet again, I'll leave you with this little question...If you know   
the answer, put it in a review!   
  
This one's an easy one.... What does Tom Marvolo Riddle re-arrange to?  
  
Disclaimer: Everything even remotely connected to Harry Potter isn't mine.   
  
Claimer: Angel, Erin, and the plot are mine. You no take!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Reunion

ohhhh..... chapter four..... well, we finally get to meet erin! (the people who actually  
REVIEWED were saying they wanted to meet her. I mean, it's not that hard to review a  
story guys!!!! I review all the ones I read since I became an author myself. I love gettting   
reviews! and of the 200 something who read it, only 22 people reviewed!! it's just wrong!!   
enough ranting...) It's Remus again, not much happens (but it's interesting not much!!),   
Remus recieves Sirius' letter... revelations about Angel....just read and REVIEW!!! Wind to   
thy wings!  
  
~Windangel  
  
Chapter Four: Reunion  
  
Four hours later Remus was dropped off at Platform 9 3/4. He stepped out, not bothering to   
say goodbye to the driver, Grindylow tank under one arm, suitcase in the other. He looked   
around.   
  
"Remus!" Erin ran towards him, her arms outstretched, an enthusiastic grin on her face.   
"How are you?" she asked, hugging Remus quickly.   
  
"Fine. You look well." He managed a small smile. Despite his best efforts, the driver's   
relief when he got out of the carriage had depressed him.   
  
"Lighten up! Of course I'll have you!" She had the letter in her hand. Remus really did smile  
at that.   
  
"I really appreciate it. Excuse my dark mood, but the driver..." he broke off.   
  
"He found out?" Remus nodded glumly.  
  
"Him and the rest of Hogwarts. Do you remember Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yeah, but not fondly! Evil bastard. What about him?"  
  
"Well, he teaches at Hogwarts. Head of Slytherin house now. Anyway, he... uh... 'let slip'   
that I'm a Werewolf and some kid shouted it for all to hear at breakfast. And he only did it   
because Sirius..."  
  
"I've had a letter from Dumbledore explaining the Sirius situation. I take it him getting away  
pissed of Snape and he took it out on you?"  
  
"Yeah." "Remus ran his fingers though his greying hair. "Look, can this wait? It's just day   
before last was full moon and I haven't had a chance to get over it."   
  
"Sure. Do you remember my place? Could you just apparate?"  
  
"I think so. Could you..." he held out the Grindylow tank hopefully. Erin took it, and Remus  
grasped his trunk tightly. They concentrated, and appeared in Erin's living room.   
  
Erin smiled and looked up at Remus, her big brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"You can sleep in the spare room. Follow me."  
  
He followed her through the simple house, looking at Erin from behind. She had always been  
little. Even now she was only five foot one. Her golden-brown hair was cut to her chin and   
her brown eyes were always open and honest. She was also an eternal optimist, always   
ready to believe the best of people. I suppose that's how she accepted the Sirius thing so   
easily. Remus realized. Everyone liked Erin back at Hogwarts. You just couldn't help it.  
  
She showed Remus into a simple little room, still smiling broadly as though nothing would  
make her happier than to have Remus staying with her.  
  
"You can have a little rest before dinner if you like." she said, dumping the tank in a corner.  
  
"Thanks." he sighed gratefully sitting on the bed. Erin left quickly, shutting the door behind  
her.  
  
I should have slept on the carriage... Remus thought. Then I wouldn't be so... tired...  
  
He yawned and lay back on the pillows.   
  
***  
  
"Remus?" Erin was shaking him. "Wake up."  
  
"Uh...?" Remus sat up slowly, looking at Erin blearily.   
  
"Dinner's ready sleepyhead."  
  
"Right." He stood up and followed her out, rubbing his eyes trying to shake off the sleep   
that still gripped him.   
  
"It's only steak and salad." she motioned for Remus to sit down, putting a large slab of   
meat on his plate. They ate in silence for a while until Erin asked, "Dumbledore's letter   
basically said 'Sirius is innocent. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.' What happened?"  
  
Soon Remus was telling her everything that had happened that night in the Shrieking Shack.   
He explained about Peter, and Sirius' eventual escape from Hogwarts on Buckbeak. ("Trust   
Sirius to go out with a bang!" Erin had laughed.)  
  
"I should never have believed Sirius was with Voldemort." she commented when he was   
finished. "He's not the type. Too up himself to cower at someone else's feet for power...   
but at the time..." she broke off, suddenly serious. But Remus knew what she meant. They   
had just suffered the loss of two great friends and it... clouded their judgement somewhat.   
He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, what have you been doing with yourself? Your letters weren't exactly detailed."  
  
"Not much. I took a leaf out of your book and did a teaching course. I've got a job at a   
primary school teaching little kids control, reading, writing... just basic things." she   
shrugged. "Sorry about the letters. You know me and words. I need to speak to people   
face-to-face."  
  
Remus nodded, but couldn't think of any excuse for his pathetic attempts at letters. Instead   
he stood, declared that it was 11 o'clock and he was going to bed. He was almost to the   
door of his room before he thought of something.  
  
"Erin?" he called softly.  
  
"Yes Remus?" she poked her head out from behind her bedroom door.  
  
"It's three weeks 'til full moon..." he hesitated. "I've never been that good at brewing   
potions and even if I had the skill I couldn't so... could you make it for me?" he blurted out   
hopefully. She knew what he meant. She nodded, a smile touching her lips.   
  
"I'll make the Wolfsbane potion for you Remus. You have the recipe?"  
  
He nodded and smiled back. "Thank you Erin. I don't know how I would have gotten it   
otherwise."  
  
"You sound like a drug addict."  
  
He almost laughed. "'night."  
  
"Goodnight Remus."  
  
***  
  
The next week passed quickly for Remus. He relaxed properly for the first time in ages,   
reading a few books he'd been meaning to read for a while. Over dinner, he and Erin would   
entertain each other with stories of the students escapades. Erin couldn't stop laughing   
when I told her about what the Marauder's Map had written to Snape. But soon a letter   
arrived that presented a few problems.  
  
"Remus!" Erin called, jerking Remus back to the present. He sighed and put down his book   
to meet Erin in the study.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Letter for you." she handed the letter over to him and let the owl go on it's way. She   
turned back to the papers she was filing. Remus ripped open the grubby envelope with a   
pretty good idea who it was from. One glance at the untidy scrawl confirmed his guess.  
  
"It's from Sirius!" He exclaimed happily. "He says he's fine... no sign of the Ministry on his   
tail as yet... and he wants to know..." he gasped and handed the letter to Erin, going pale.  
  
"What?" she skimmed the short letter. "Oh no." she and Remus exchanged worried glances.   
"What should we tell him?" she asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Oh, that'd make a GREAT letter. Dear Sirius, sorry to have to tell you this but the love of   
your life has married someone else, lives on the other side of the world, has two kids and   
wants nothing to do with us. Love Remus." Remus groaned and sat down heavily. "It would   
completely destroy him."  
  
After Sirius' arrest, his fiancee Angel had completely flipped. She was convinced it was her   
fault he had gone over to the Dark Side and had severed any connections she had in England.   
She had moved away, and despite their best efforts, Erin and Remus had been unable to find  
her. They had sent letters, but they came back unopened, with short notes saying that she   
was fine, and had a new life now. Remus suspected Dumbledore's letter about Sirius being   
innocent would meet the same fate. Remus could hardly burden an already emotionally   
wounded man with that.  
  
"We should just say we don't know where she is." said Erin, her voice shaking. "That much   
is true." Angel and Lily had been Erin's best friends, and she had lost them both in the   
space of two days. Discussing them was always a painful subject. Remus nodded grimly.  
  
"He'll find out sooner or later, but we should give him some time befor he has to face this.   
I'll write to him now."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Didja like it?? Didja hate it??? It gets more interesting later on, so bare with me. PLEASE   
review I really NEED some feedback. (If you're an author I'll read your fic and review it too!   
I promise!) Or even email me! (windangel@thespark.com). Thankyou for reviewing! (I KNOW  
you did) and until we meet again, I'll leave you with this little question...If you know the   
answer, put it in a review!   
  
What colour was Dumbledore's hair before it went silver?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter. (You know who you are....) 


	5. Chapter Five: The Encounter

Sorry about the delay, but here it is!!! Chapter Five!!! And I would just like to say that   
Angel has nothing to do with me (apart from the fact that I created her). I just liked the   
name. Personally, I reckon this is the best chapter yet, despite its stoopid name. People   
were complaining that they were too short, so I've made this one longer. well, thats it from   
me. ~Wind to thy wings!  
  
Chapter Five: The Encounter  
  
That morning Sirius woke early, just before sunrise. Buckbeak was still deep in slumber and   
he didn't want to deprive the poor animal of more sleep. He settled himself against a tree,   
trying to think of a decent plan. Absent-mindedly, he began fingering his locket, opening   
and closing it, only able to agonize about all he had lost the night Peter betrayed James and  
Lily. He allowed a tear to spill down his dirty, unshaven face. Angel. James. Lily. Sirius   
covered his face with his filthy hands, screwing his eyes shut.   
  
"Stop moping, Padfoot."   
  
A voice shattered his thoughts. Sirius' heart stopped. It couldn't be....  
  
"It's not like you to be so depressed."  
  
Sirius froze. That voice.... deep... bordering on laughter...  
  
No. I'm hearing things, that's all.  
  
"Azkaban does change people." stated another voice, this one higher, more musical.   
  
Slowly, Sirius took his hands from his face, and opened his eyes, hardly daring to believe   
what he had heard. "James? Lily?"  
  
The spectre that held James' shape smiled. "The very same."  
  
They are definately not ghosts. Sirius thought numbly. They lacked the pearly white   
quality that the Hogwarts ghosts had. They had colour, vibrant colour, radiating an unearthly   
light, and if it wasn't for the slight transparency, Sirius would have sworn they were alive and   
standing in front of him. James was still tall and messy-haired, a grin hovering around his   
lips. Lily was smiling kindly, her red hair falling on her shoulders and her green eyes   
twinkling.   
  
"What... You're...." he stammered, unable to make his voice obey him.   
  
"We're messengers." said Lily, in the soft, sweet voice that was so familiar to him.  
  
"Messengers?" Sirius repeated, looking between his old friends. "Prongs?"  
  
He smiled. " I know this'll really annoy you, but we have to be cryptic." he gave Sirius an   
apologetic look. "This is the message: 'You have many trials ahead of you Sirius. But be   
strong.'" he began.  
  
"'Dark times are approching." Lily continued. "Your destiny has yet to be fulfilled.'"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"'fraid so."  
  
"What does it mean?!" Sirius demanded, rising to his feet. "My destiny? I don't   
understand!"  
  
"We can't say." Lily said firmly. The two spirits were slowly fading. James glanced at Lily,   
who nodded.   
  
"Sirius, about Angel...." he ran his fingers though his untidy black hair. "We've talked to   
Kate..."  
  
"That's Fate. She's a hopeless romantic."  
  
"And she says she's sorting it. Hang in there, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius smiled weakly. "I'll try, Prongs." They were now only shadows, and their voices   
reduced to whispers.   
  
"Be strong." And they were gone.   
  
"I'll try." Sirius repeated, staring at the place where his best friend had stood. Great.   
he thought tiredly. Not only am I the most wanted man in Britain, have a bunch of   
soul-sucking fiends out to destroy me, but now I have a destiny. Fan-bloody-tastic. He   
shut his eyes and rubbed his head, deep in thought. What did they mean 'sorting things'?   
Divine intervention was the last thing he needed. His life was complicated enough as it was.   
  
Buckbeak butted Sirius with his head. The Hippogriff was awake now, and was prancing   
nervously, anxious to get started. It seemed he was ill-at-ease; the sun had completely   
risen, and Sirius suddenly felt very exposed. This was a pine-reserve after all.... probably   
swarming with Muggles... There was no way Buckbeak and Sirius could hide out here... the   
only possible choice Sirius' tired, confused brain could come up with was to somehow   
disguise Buckbeak (Illusion probably) and leave him in the reserve while Sirius himself went   
into the city. Some family would probably take in a poor, homeless dog.... but he couldn't   
just abandon Beaky! He was getting quite fond of him. But if he found somewhere to leave   
food... Hippogriffs are pretty smart, right?  
  
"Beaky?" Sirius began hesitantly, staring into his sharp face. "Remember this part of the   
forest." Sirius didn't only say the words, he thought them, with all the power he could   
muster. He had always had a certain gift with animals, something that had come in useful   
when dealing with Crookshanks last year. Once he was satisfied that Buckbeak understood,   
he walked over to a large tree. "Remember this tree." He muttered 'Ardente' and burnt the   
letters 'SB' into the trunk. "Remember." he repeated. "Come here in two days time. I'll   
have something for you by then." Sirius cast an illusion of a deer over his companion,   
stroking his feathery neck. "'til then, try to find your own food. Off you go. "It was  
impossible to tell what Buckbeak was doing under the illusion, but he butted Sirius again   
with his head and trotted away. What a smart Hippogriff. he thought, watching the   
'deer' dissappear into the treeds. Proffessor Kettleburn always told us they were   
intelligent, but I didn't quite believe him then. I better be off. He transformed to dog-  
form and took in the smells. Hmmm.... civilization should be... that way.  
  
  
The sun was at it's peak when Sirius found a suitable place. It was a huge lake, surrounded   
by Muggles (and some wizards - he could smell the magic), feeding the ducks, buying lunch,   
and basically having a fun day out. There were parents with their children buying icecreams,   
a man and his daughter on the bridge, a few coulples walking along the water's edge and an   
artist capturing the whole scene on canvas. Sirius sat for a moment and watched; taking in   
the beauty, the sounds, the... the smells! HOT DOGS! His tail began to wag like it had a   
mind of its own. It had been so long since he had tasted cooked meat...   
  
"Hey boy!" The teenager manning the hot dog stall looked down at the pleading face of the   
big black dog. "You hungry fella?" For a second he thought the dog nodded. Nah, couldn't   
have. He grabbed a sausage and threw it up into the air for Sirius to catch - which he did   
with ease. He held up another sausage, ready to throw.   
  
"You want anoth--" he started, cut off by a high-pitched, petrified, scream. Sirius didn't   
even think. He whirled around and sprinted as fast as his four legs would carry him towards   
the source of the noise; the lake. In a second, his eyes took in the panicked expression of   
the man on the bridge, looking over to where his daughter had fallen in. She was thrashing   
around in the murky water, screaming as loud as she could.  
  
No-one saw or heard the shape of a cheeky young woman on the bridge giggle, "Kate, you're   
a GENIUS.", and disappear.   
  
Sirius leapt into the water, knocking over the artist's easel as he went. He paddled as   
quickly as possible, trying to reach the drowning girl before she went under again. He seized   
the back of her dress in his teeth, being careful not to hurt her with his sharp teeth, and   
dragged her to shore, trying not to choke on lake-water. The girl was still screaming when   
they finally reached the water's edge. The girl's father pulled her out, hugging her tightly,   
almost crying himself.   
  
Sirius hadn't noticed the huge crowd of people that had gathered during the panic. The   
crowd swarmed around the three of them, cheering, and sharing theories.   
  
"Never seen anything like it!"  
  
"One minute I'm feeding him, next he's rescuing a drowning girl!"  
  
"That's one smart dog!"  
  
Concerned for the child, Sirius shook himself dry, dispersing the now wet group of people and   
trotted over to where she and her father were crouched. He nuzzled her with his nose, and   
she looked up, her eyes puffy.  
  
"Thankyou." she sniffed. Then she let go of her father and hugged Sirius around the neck.   
Once he got over the initial shock, he licked her ear. She giggled. When she let go of him,   
she turned to her father and said,   
  
"Daddy, can we keep him?"  
  
"Now Jenny, owning a pet is a big responsibility..."  
  
"He saved my life, dad." Jenny stood up, somewhat shakily, crossed her arms across her   
chest and stared at him defiantly.   
  
He sighed. "He probably already has a home, sweetie."  
  
Jenny's eyes filled with tears again. "Pleeeeeeaseeeee????"  
  
Her father picked her up. "Does anyone own this dog?" he called to the crowd over Jenny's   
shoulder. Silence greeted this question. "We'll have to ask your mother. And he still might   
have a home, you know. But we'll take him home."  
  
"Thanks Dad!!" Jenny squealed with delight. It was only then that Sirius smelt the strange   
aura around the two of them that could only be magic. He grinned to himself. Everything   
was going to plan.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Didja like it?? Didja hate it??? It gets more interesting later on, so bare with me. PLEASE   
review I really NEED some feedback. (If you're an author I'll read your fic and review it too!  
I promise!) Or even email me! (windangel@thespark.com). Thankyou for reviewing! (I   
KNOW you did) and until we meet again, I'll leave you with this little question...If you know   
the answer, put it in a review!   
  
What does 'severus' translate to in Latin?  
  
hehehe... this one's a hard one... 


End file.
